Our Heart's Desires
by CharlotteT320
Summary: Lily and James catch glimpses into Harry's life through the Mirror of Erised, Priori Incantatem, and the Resurrection Stone.
1. Mirror of Erised

**Our Heart's Desires**

"James."

"Mmm."

"James," Lily said again, gently whacking her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, Lily?" James asked, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

"James, do you see that?" Lily said, squinting into the distance.

Far ahead, the day was turning into night. The scenery was grey and there stood a rectangular glass, leaning against a black wall.

The couple approached it slowly, Lily with her hands wrapped around James's arm.

The rectangle stood out against the black wall. As they got closer, they could see through it. There were stone walls, forming a room, and across the room a few dozen tables were piled against the walls. They reached the glass, and they could see their reflection in front of the room beyond.

As they watched, a young boy in a red knit sweater laid down a cloak he had just been wearing. He looked around the room and found the glass, just as Lily and James had.

Lily and James looked at each other. What was this and why were they here?

"Look at his hair, James," Lily said in wonder, gazing through at the boy. His hair was black and stuck up in the back.

"I know," he replied, unable to take his eyes off the boy. "Lily. His eyes."

They held each other as they watched the boy walk up to (what Lily thought to be) the mirror, and as he did, his green eyes grew immediately wider as he whirled round, his back now to the glass.

"Can he see us?" James asked.

The boy turned back around. Lily looked at him, but it was different. Now the reflection looked like the boy was _with_ them, standing in front of the couple. But he wasn't. He was only in the mirror, just like the stone walls and the desks.

"James," Lily gasped, realization sweeping over her.

"I know," James said, still looking at the boy.

The boy looked more closely at the mirror, taking it in.

Lily and James did the same. Lily waved to the boy, a sad smile on her face, desperate for him to know.

The boy reached behind him, still confused as to what was happening. He found no one in his search. He kept looking at Lily, staring at her eyes in wonder as he leaned in.

_He looks so like James_, Lily thought. _He's so beautiful._

As she watched the boy, tears began to fall. She would give anything to be there with him now, to hold him, to let him know how much she loved him. But she was so happy. She was happy he was safe, that her sacrifice had protected him, and that all she and James had fought for had kept him alive.

James looked over and saw Lily's tears. He put his arm around her, holding her close, wishing he could hold his son, too.

The boy turned to James, examining his features. James saw his hair and glasses, but behind those shone Lily's perfect green eyes, copied perfectly in their son. The boy leaned in, yearning to feel that which he could see for the first time in his life.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"

Lily nodded and smiled through her tears.

_Yes, Harry._

James smiled. He stared hungrily at Harry, desperate to memorize every inch of his face. He reached his hand forward, placing it right where his son's shoulder reflected. Harry reached up and rested his hand where his father's should have been, imagining the warmth of James's skin, wishing it was real.

Lily looked on with a painful happiness, a happiness she had not felt in so long, a feeling she wanted to hold on to. It was a unlike a happiness she had ever felt before, a longing for something that could never have, but that she loved with all her being. Even though these moments would end, she knew she would _always_ be with her son, and he with her.

The couple sat with their son for a time that seemed immeasurable, wanting to be with him until the end. When Harry finally stood up, he glanced at his mother, whispering "I'll come back."

Every time he did, they sat with him for hours, just watching, feeling, loving their moments together. Moments that had been ripped from them so cruelly.

Sometimes Lily would find herself at the mirror, even when Harry wasn't. She sat, waiting, longing to see the son she had always loved.

One night, Harry sank down in front of the mirror, and Lily and James were there as always; the three of them, together at last. But all too soon, Harry suddenly turned away from his mother's eyes, something else capturing his attention. The moment Harry turned away, the room in the mirror faded to black, Harry's red sweater twisting into darkness as deep as the sky.

Lily stared in disbelief at the blank glass, so close to where her son had just been.

"No," she said simply. "Harry, come back."

James looked down, trying not to cry as he pulled Lily into his arms. She cried into his chest and his tears fell on to her dark red hair, both of them aching for the son they had never known.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry.

I cried so much writing this. Like boxes of tissues. Boxes.

I'm planning on writing about every time Lily and James are in Harry's life (ie. _Priori Incantatem, _the Forest Again).

I know it's horribly sad but I have to get it out of my head and this way I won't be the only one who feels this way. ... It's also a lot shorter than I thought, but that's okay.

Many thanks to the "Padfoot and Moony to my Prongs" for helping. )

Charlotte


	2. Priori Incantatem

**A/N:** Hi. So you may have noticed in the last chapter I had James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, not Lily. I just wanted James to have a moment with his son because often in the books it's Lily Harry focuses on, even though he loves James, too. I don't know.

Also, (disclaimer?) I'm not JK Rowling. Durr.

Anyway.

Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Priori Incantatem<strong>

Lily felt her body turn into smoke as her arms pulled her through... where ever she was.

"James," she said, turning around. "Where -"

But he wasn't there. It was only darkness.

He had just been behind her. They had _just_ been talking about Harry... She tried to look for him, but something pulled her forward into a new world. Her head formed, her long hair draping over her shoulders. Soon her whole body was there with her.

She fell to the ground, great sounds and lights filling her senses. She saw her hands - grey, smoky, dense. She felt the knowledge come to her, her adrenaline began pumping, her mind hyper aware. She took in her surroundings in a millisecond, without even looking up.

_Priori Incantatem._

It was the only way this could be real. She suddenly knew why she was here and what she must do and what she would see when she stood up. She would see the golden light surrounding them and the hooded people around them. She would see the other smokey people, people who were like her in their state of consciousness - people she might have once known.

But she couldn't care about them.

Lily stood, knowing that _he _would be standing across the circle, expecting her, embracing her presence.

Harry stood across from where Lily had emerged - in front of what she assumed could only be Voldemort. His arms were shaking with the force of the magic flowing in gold strands between himself and Voldemort. Harry looked at her as she subconsciously floated quickly towards him, his green eyes a tribute to Lily's selflessness, his face a tribute to James' bravery.

James.

"Your father's coming..." Harry nodded, every ounce of his strength focused. "Hold on for your father... it will be all right... hold on..."

Lily wanted to be sure James was right behind her, but her eyes wouldn't leave her son. Lily felt James' presence as he too drifted towards his wife and son, in the same hyper awareness that Lily had encountered. James was taller than he was, but Harry had grown since they had last had a chance to be with him. He had grown into everything he could have dreamed of. His bravery shown through his fear, but James could still see it. Harry's eyes - so green and bright and just like Lily's - were drenched in determination and fear. James needed to help.

He spoke desperately, his voice distant and quiet, even among the panic that emitted from the Death Eaters.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments... but we will give you time... you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts... do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped. His wand was vibrating so much that it slipped beneath Harry's fingers, but he fought the temptation to drop it.

Lily watched her son as another one of the ghostly figures approached Harry.

"Harry... take my body back, will you?" the victim said. "Take my body back to my parents..."

"I will," Harry responded, his face contorted with concentration and effort.

Lily wanted to say more. To tell him how much they loved him and how proud they were. But she knew she couldn't waste his time. Surely he must know somehow, someone must have told him about their sacrifice.

James looked to Lily. She nodded, consenting him to let Harry go.

"Do it now," James whispered to their son, "be ready to run... do it now..."

"NOW!" Harry yelled, on the verge of letting go anyway. Harry yanked his wand upward; the golden strings breaking and all their surroundings changing. The gold sphere of protection vanished, as well as a distant song. The Death Eaters swarmed and the smokey victims charged.

Lily watched her son run as James grabbed her hand, pulling her towards Voldemort. She pulled her eyes away regretfully as she joined her husband in sprinting to the man that had killed them both. The other victims joined them, all quite quickly surrounding Voldemort as he screamed, fear evident in his red eyes. They circled and distracted him, all of them knowing the importance of Harry's escape.

Lily and James stayed connected even as their forms began to disappear. They could feel their presence in this world weakening, but they still ran.

"_Stun him!_" Voldemort screamed, the Death Eaters on Harry's tail. "Stand aside!"

_Stand aside, you silly girl._

James ran with Lily, every last bit of his strength fighting to remain here, to defend and protect those that he loved.

"I will kill him!"

_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-_

Lily felt her body of smoke disappearing, like James's, but their souls stayed intact.

"He's mine!"

The whispers of smoke that once were the forms of the victims followed Voldemort as he ran to Harry. James found he couldn't distract him anymore, but he still tried as he watched his son as if in slow motion. Harry reached the body of the boy and saw Voldemort closing in.

"_Accio!_"

Voldemort screamed as Harry's figure twisted into the air.

The last threads of James and Lily's smoke bodies disappeared with a final sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't know if I should apologize for taking so long to update because I never said when I would... and writing these is really depressing... but it's a good hurt, you know? But I'll say it.

Sorry!

And sorry for the tears (if there were any). I'm writing part of this while babysitting (the kids are sleeping, no worries) and I keep needing to stop so I won't have teary eyes when the parents get home.

If you haven't figured it out yet, the next one is the Forrest Again scene... AND I'm extending it... so lots of cries there.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Charlotte


	3. Before the Forest

**A/N: **Hi.

Some posts relevant to these chapters (delete the spaces in the URLs) :  
>chapter 1: accio-womp .tumblr .compost/12143847555  
>chapter 1: accio-womp .tumblr .compost/11538710240  
>chapter 2: accio-womp .tumblr .compost/11538710240

Can you tell I like my blog?

Okay, let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Before the Forrest<strong>

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel what, mate?"

"_Them_."

"Prongs you're going to have to be more specific than that... oh no."

"What?"

"I feel it, too."

* * *

><p>Lily and James had had more than fourteen years to themselves.<p>

_"Lily. No, Lily," he said when she appeared in the world he had barely a minute to know, disappointed __for the first time__ to see her._

_"James," she said running to him. His arms tried to cover the pain in her heart, but in that moment it would never be enough. _

_"Lily, I tried-"_

_"I know, James. I did, too."_

_They stood, embracing each other, waiting for their son that never came._

Sometimes it felt like time was frozen, but other times it felt like a week was squished into one second. They knew somehow that Remus must have discovered the truth in what happened with the Fidelius Charm. They knew that Harry must have figured out what Remus and Sirius meant to them. Even though they couldn't see it, they seamed to have a subconscious that followed the goings on of the world they had once belonged to.

It had been two years since Sirius had found them.

_"I was fighting," he said, pretending he wasn't on the verge of tears, but still smiling to see his best friend. "Harry was there."_

On that day in May, the felt their hearts sink as one when they saw him walking toward them, a mischievous smile on his face and his eyes shining with an ever slight layer of tears.

* * *

><p>Lily walked slowly towards James. She lifted her hand out to him as she got closer, resting it on his shoulder once she reached him.<p>

"Do you feel it?" she asked, looking into his eyes. His untidy black hair hadn't changed in sixteen years.

James turned to face her. As he did, her hand fell and landed perfectly in his - a gesture they had had ample time to perfect. He looked into her bright, green eyes. They were full of sadness and truth, but the little light of hope in them died when James nodded.

"I was afraid of that."

The air had become dense and gray. Sirius stood across from the couple, watching them curiously.

"Is this what it felt like before I died?"

The pair looked at him, still holding hands. "Yes," Lily said, smiling at her friend even though it felt forced.

"But this is more," James added. "Something is happening. Something has been brewing for a long time, and it's reached it's boiling point."

"Do you think it's going to end tonight, mate?"

"Yes," said a new voice, a short distance away.

The three of them turned towards the man, tears spilling over the moment they saw their friend.

Remus Lupin walked towards them slowly, still recovering from the battle. James walked toward his brother, walking faster each step. He put his hands on his shoulders before hugging him, crying silently. His hair had grayed considerably, and he had scars and bruises covering his skin. His clothes were ripped in many places and he looked extremely worn. Lily watched her husband and their friends, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"No. You were supposed to survive this."

Remus turned to Sirius.

"It's alright. Harry's got it from here."

A sob escaped from Lily's chest. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her tight, the memory of her warmth rekindling inside him.

Lily stepped back to stand by her husband. She took James' hand as he watched his two best friends in sadness. Remus turned to Sirius.

"It hasn't been the same," Remus said. "I had the chance to fight along side you again, and it was taken away so cruelly."

"But you were supposed to make it through. You were supposed to stay with the Order... make a change..."

"I did. It's going to end tonight. I know it is."

The four of them exchanged glances, faces of sadness and happiness among them.

"Moony, you were so close..."

"I know, mate. I-"

But he couldn't continue, for in that moment a woman with spiky blonde hair appeared behind Lily.

"Dora. No, Dora!" Remus ran to his wife, holding her tightly, fresh tears falling onto her hair.

Lily didn't know who she was, but she had appeared here with Remus. Lily walked over to the couple, James following her, their hands still intertwined.

Upon seeing Lily, the woman lifted her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Lily Potter," the woman called Dora said, heartache filling her soul.

"Yes. This is my husband, James."

"Your son is my son's godfather."

Tears, of happiness for the first time in too long, fell from Lily's eyes as she smiled at her. Remus looked to James, who had tears in his eyes again. James looked back at his friend with eyes of wonder and love. They shared a look that seamed to say _I missed you, mate_.

"You must have known him well," said Lily.

"I wish I knew him better," Dora said with a sad smile.

"Me too," Lily said, a slight laugh escaping her lips. James squeezed her hand and grinned at her smile.

The five of them stood together, learning about each other's lives and sharing relevant stories about Harry and the War below.

After an hour, Lily stopped.

"James."

"Yes, love?"

"Do you feel it?"

James paused too, absorbing the atmosphere. The density and grayness had returned, but it was different. It was as if they were leaving, rather than someone new coming.

Lupin stopped to watch them. "What's happening?"

"We have to go get him," Sirius said, but not of his own accord.

"What?"

"I... I don't know," he responded, confused. That subconscious knowing had never truly come to him. And yet, he still believed in what he had spoken.

"No..." Lily said slowly. "I know what you mean. We are going to get someone."

They stood up, wondering what to do next.

Dora looked at the four. Their bodies were fading ever so slightly. Remus turned to her, his eyes almost pleading.

"Go," she whispered to her husband. "Go tell him it will be okay."

"I'll be back," he said.

Remus turned to Sirius, who turned to James.

Lily and James looked at each other.

"James."

"I know."

"James, will we get to talk to him?" There was an innocent hope in her voice, a desperation to finally tell her son what she had been denied of for so long.

"I hope so, Lily."

The four bodies faded into the scenery, fetching the boy they all loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For some reason this chapter wasn't as sad as I intended. Or at least writing it was only extremely painful for parts. But it might be _really_ sad from you're point of view, and I wouldn't be able to tell, especially considering I'm blocking all emotions because today is October 31. Which for you dedicated Limes Shippers means the end of the world.

Any way.

The next chapter will be the last and it will probably be up soon. :) Reviews make updates come faster!

Don't let the Death Eaters get you down!

Charlotte


	4. The Forest Again

**A/N:** Hi.

More blog posts regarding THIS chapter:  
>chapter 3: accio-womp .tumblr .compost/11976095968  
>chapter 3: accio-womp .tumblr .compost/10753283830

(hi i don't own any of this and most of the dialog is Jo's so yep)

I'm really glad a lot of you liked the Tonks/Lily from last chapter! (I considered cutting it for a bit...)

This is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and love it and cry through it as much as I do!

Let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forest Again<strong>

His eyes were closed when they arrived. It was if they had apparated silently, but they hadn't had a destination in mind - they had been brought to him by a stronger magic.

Lily reached over to James and squeezed his hand. The movement reached Harry's ears. He opened his eyes slowly. Lily smiled, all of her love for her son pouring out of her heart.

Harry was still as he looked around. He looked to James, who smiled back at him with love. He had never been able to truly see what his son had grown into. Harry's head was held high even though he knew his fate.

_Look what he's become_, James thought, pride overtaking him.

Harry had grown to be exactly James' height, Lily noticed.

Harry then turned to Sirius, who - as always - was smiling. Harry had matured quite a bit in the two years since... His face was more defined and he looked so like James. His expression was the same, though. His eyes were set on what he needed to do - determined to save those he loved.

When Harry looked to Remus, he saw so much of James - how they both devoted their lives to helping others, how they both valued their friends above all.

Harry turned to his mother at last. Lily looked back at her son. She hadn't been able to see him in so long. She walked towards him, letting go of James' hand as she pushed her hair back.

"You've been so brave," she said, finally able to tell him all that she never could; able to convey to him how happy she was - happy to be with him and happy that he had achieved so much, even though she and James had left him with such a horrible burden. She stood in front of him and reached her hand towards his, but they couldn't touch. She knew that he, like her, would be able to stand here forever and together, finally a family. But that could never be.

"You are nearly there. Very close," James said. He was amazed at his son's bravery. "We are... so proud of you."

Lily smiled at her family, heartbroken that this would be their only time together.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked. Lily felt a pain in her chest at his words, a small anger at what he had to go through - and without her and James.

"Dying? Not at all," Sirius said with a small smile. The smile did not mock the innocence of the question, but the simplicity of the answer. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"And he will want it to be quick," Remus spoke. "He wants it over."

"I didn't want you to die," Harry said, his bravery shining through. Lily hated this even though somehow she knew he would be okay. He should have never needed to apologize for this. "Any of you. I'm sorry-" he said turning to Lupin. "- right after you'd had your son... Remus, I'm sorry-"

"I am sorry too," Remus sighed. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

James looked at his brother. He and Lily had done the same - they had died for their son, leaving him with only the hope that the world they had just departed would soon be better.

Harry knew this was the time. He had to go now. Lily couldn't tell him to go, he had to on his own.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," James said.

"They won't be able to see you?" Harry asked.

"We are a part of you," Sirius said. "Invisible to anyone else."

Lily watched as her son turned to her.

"Say close to me," he said quietly.

Lily looked into his eyes. Of course. She would always be with him.

_Always_.

And he started walking. The five of them finally together for the first time in sixteen years, and for the last time.

They passed through the dementors, but they couldn't touch Harry. As if they would dare attempt to puncture the happiness the reunion of parents and son had caused.

James felt Harry's soul leaning on him, as if it was their presence that made him move, made him take each step closer to his death.

It was the first time in so long that Lily felt_ alive_ - really there with her family. She forgot everything except her husband and her son, both walking for the other.

They slipped and stumbled forward, instinctively knowing where to go. When they finally came across others and stopped, Lily's thoughts began to quicken. The moment was coming, the last moment she would have with her son. She couldn't pay attention to what they were saying, she could only focus on Harry.

"...Potter's had his hour..." She heard one of the wizards say, the name catching her attention.

Harry began walking again and as he did, he looked to James and Lily, requesting their assurance that he could follow through, that he did have the strength to die for those he loved. Lily smiled at him, so proud of all he had done. James nodded and took Lily's hand, _of course you __can do this__. _

The Death Eaters lead them to a clearing where Voldemort stood, waiting. They talked, but none of the Marauders nor Lily heard them. They all watched Harry, not letting him go just yet, amazed at his courage and so, _so_ proud.

At last the conversation broke through the bubble.

"I was, it seems... mistaken," Voldemort said. The four memories turned to face the man who was the reason they had died.

"You weren't."

They all looked quickly back to their beloved son, godson, friend - the boy they all loved and to whom they must soon say farewell. James squeezed Lily's hand as they concentrated, concentrated on memorizing his face, on absorbing the moment, on remembering his bravery and his sacrifice.

Harry turned ever so slightly towards the four of them, who were still smiling in encouragement and wonder, as if to thank them and to say that he would see them soon.

Harry dropped the stone, never forgetting those who brought him there, and the scene disappeared.

Lily and James held each other as they reappeared to the bright shadows. They stood together, tears of blessing and of sadness falling because somehow they knew he would survive - he would not see them soon.

They would not see their son again until the far off day when Harry would shed his cloak and greet his parents as old friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** :')

All was well.


End file.
